


세상에 꼭 닮은 사람은 셋 있다.

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, mixture
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>롤리랑 잭스의 만남인데 이걸 대체 왜 썼을까...</p></blockquote>





	세상에 꼭 닮은 사람은 셋 있다.

차에 기름은 꼴꼴 잘도 들어갔다. 롤리는 실은 후회하고 있었다. 포상금으로 람보르기니를 현찰박치기할 때는 좋았으나 집시 데인저처럼 하나가 되어 움직일수도 남이 관리해주는 것도 아니었다. 기름은 또 어찌나 먹는지. 한참을 채우고 있는데 새까만 세단과 푸르르릉 바이크가 멈추어섰다. 위잉 내려가는 창문으로 아이가 허공에 주먹을 움켰다.   
"아빠. 아빠"   
헬맷을 벗은 할리의 주인은 세단을 운전하는 여자에게 키스해주고 창밖으로 아이를 꺼내 안았다. 팔뚝의 문신은 조끼의 문구와 같았다. 선즈오브아나키. 은청색으로 반짝이는 람보르기니를 턱으로 가리키며 그 아빠는 롤리에게 물었다.   
"못보던 찬데."   
롤리는 선글라스를 벗었다. 둘 다 흠칫 놀랐다.   
"아빠!"   
아이가 소리쳤다.   
"집시 데인저. 파일럿이야."   
부끄러운지 아빠의 목을 끌어안고 롤리를 흘끔이는 아이를 올려안고 잭스가 손을 내밀었다.   
"잭스 그리고 여기 꼬마신사는"   
아이도 작은 손을 내밀었다.   
"아벨"   
롤리는 아벨의 손을 잡아주었다.   
"싸인 한 장 부탁하고 싶은데 괜찮습니까?"   
롤리는 기꺼이 아벨의 흰 티셔츠에 마카를 대었다. 잭스는 좋아하는 아벨을 무등태웠다.   
"여기는 법이 비껴가는 지역이라 이런 차는 위험할텐데 어디까지 갑니까?"   
아벨이 잭스의 눈을 가리는 장난을 쳤다. 롤리는 코밑을 훔쳤다. 판화를 찍은것처럼 자신과 닮은 남자는 턱아래까지 수염이 조밀했다. 아이도. 저 뒤에서 이쪽을 지켜보는 아내도 자신은 전혀 상상도 못해본 일이었다.   
"이쪽으로 쭉 가면 주경계인데 싸인값이라고 하긴 뭣하지만 같은 방향이면 같이 가죠. 안전할테니까."   
"나는 예거 파일럿이었습니다"   
휠을 짚으며 잭스가 웃었다. 겹겹이 쌓인 더께에 롤리는 같이 웃을 수가 없었다.롤리는 차 뒷자리에서 손을 흔드는 아벨에게 따라 손을 흔들어주었다. 헤어지기 전 잭스가 손을 내밀었다. 롤리는 손등까지 딱딱한 손을 잡았다.   
"신세졌습니다."   
잭스는 악수하느라 벗었던 장갑을 다시 꼈다.   
"별 말씀을."   
마코에게 들른 롤리는 무언가 말하고 싶었지만 어떤 것도 말할 수 없었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 롤리랑 잭스의 만남인데 이걸 대체 왜 썼을까...


End file.
